


Necessary Sacrifice

by clingykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Keith doesn't know whats going on, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Lotor (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Implied Pregnancy, Lotor is Big, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, afab language, but we'll tag it anyway just in case, cuck!lance, not sure if this actually counts as that or nah, not that he really cares anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: When Lotor rolls onto the Castleship he manages to sweep Keith off his feet -- much to Lance's horror
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 229





	Necessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it in the tags: Keith's trans and this fic uses AFAB language (refers to both bottom and top parts as well), so if that makes you uncomfy, I'd skip this one or proceed w caution

Lotor was surprised to discover that the Black Paladin was a half-breed. And a truly lovely one at that, too. As soon as he laid eyes on Keith, he knew he had to have him. He had these big, dark, intense eyes and silky dark hair that contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin. He was tiny, too; small by human standards, let alone Galran ones. Lotor was hungry for him. He quickly begins to court the boy, subtly at first as to not scare him off.

The thing that made Lotor such a powerful player, as both an enemy and an ally, was his ability to pinpoint others’ weaknesses and desires. If you knew what people wanted, you can control them. The little one with glasses was weak for her family, the slender, talkative one was desperate for praise, and Keith wanted comfort- to be taken care of.

Easy.

It takes a while to build trust with this one, but Lotor is a patient man. He preforms little favors for Keith wherever it’s appropriate, picking things up for him, giving him information about his Galra side when he needs it, teaching him something new when they spar together—generally proving himself to be trustworthy, enough for Keith to not always have tense shoulders around him.

Once Keith has shown enough comfort with Lotor to seek him out, he moves on to preparing meals for Keith when he’s able to, or rubbing tense muscles in the boy's back. It’s around this stage where the thin tanned one—Lance, he’s learned—starts to give him the stink eye. Oh? Is he not the only one vying for Keith’s affection?

The poor boy. He doesn’t stand a chance against Lotor. When Keith falls asleep on him during one of their Paladin Movie Nights, Lotor turns to look at Lance as he stretches an arm around the snoozing boy and wink at him.

It’s not long after that Keith comes to visit him in his room on the Castleship one evening. Lotor was nearly ready for bed, in a pair of silk Altean pajama pants and about to braid his hair. Keith is in a similar state, wearing a big sweater and some soft shorts.

“Can I just— talk? With you? For a little while?” The boy manages, clearly anxious.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Keith. It’s just me. Come, sit.” Lotor sits down towards the head of his bed and pats the other side. “It’ll be like... what do you humans call it? A slumber party?”

Keith laughs at that. “Yeah, yeah okay.” And sits where he’s directed.

“I just— I would have talked to Shiro about this but he’s been acting so weird lately, and I know he’d just tell me to be patient again but I just—ugh—”

Lotor rests his head in his palm and waits for Keith to begin.

“It’s just... Lance has been acting super weird lately, like he’s usually got a quick temper but lately it’s like... I dunno. He just keeps being weird and getting really mad about you a lot and I just. I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m here I just...”

Lotor puts a hand forward onto the blanket between them. “I notice that he’s short with me, too. I didn’t realize he was taking out his frustration on you as well. I’m sorry to hear that.”

Keith chews on his lip for a moment. “He says that you’re just trying to get into my pants, and that’s why you’re being nice to me.”

Lotor laughs. “Is that an Earth saying for ‘trying to peruse sexual or romantic relations’? Because then perhaps he is right.”

Keith blushes furiously red.

“I’d still show you kindness even if there were no hope of that, because you deserve kindness.” Lotor adds. It’s a bit of a lie, but Keith doesn’t have to know that.

Keith shifts where he sits. “You really want— with me—?”

Lotor leans forward slightly. Chances brushing his hand across the boy’s cheek. “Of course, Keith. I think you’re lovely. I want to shower you in pleasure.”

It works. Keith shivers. Lotor crawls forward, cups the boy’s face in his large hands. “May I kiss you, Keith?”

Keith wraps a tiny hand around one of Lotor’s wrists and nods enthusiastically. Lotor smiles and leans down to press his lips to the human’s, who lets out a tiny whine at the feeling. He picks the boy up and hauls him into his lap, though with their difference in size Lotor and the paladin still have to tilt their heads considerably. Neither of them mind much though, content to hum into each other’s mouths and tangle their fingers in each other’s hair and grind their hips together.

Lotor slides a big hand down the boy’s back and squeezes his ass and gets an open-mouthed moan into his mouth in reply. Lotor smiles and brings his other hand down as well, kneading his plump cheeks and helping him grind against Lotor’s erection.

Keith cums when Lotor brings a curious finger to feel around between his folds through the fabric of his shorts. The human whimpers and whines, bucking his hips through it all. Lotor pulls himself out of his pants to relieve himself but Keith stops him and insists on jerking him off with his own two tiny hands.

Lotor wants to go much further, wants to push the boy into the sheets and take, take, _take_. But the goal is ultimately that the paladin trusts him, sees Lotor as the ultimate safety. So for now, this will be enough.

Keith sleeps in Lotor’s bed that night, the Emperor pro-tem holding him close. It’s hardly a burden.

Things begin to be quite fun after that. Keith is more visibly attached to Lotor when they’re around others, often holding his hand or pressing in close beside him. It makes Lance furious, steam nearly coming out of the poor boy’s ears.

When Keith and Lotor finally do make love, its tender and gentle, Lotor showers the boy in praises and reassurances, eats his sweet pussy until he’s squealing. He fucks him slow and deep, soaking in how the little one looks on his back, making those sweet _uh-uh-uuh_ sounds.

Lotor makes sure to take the boy’s hand and place it over his tummy, telling him “You feel that? That’s me inside you, darling. You took all of that, you’re so good.” That’s what pushes Keith over the edge and he squirts on Lotor’s cock, who fucks him through his orgasm. He pulls out after and jerks himself over the boy’s belly, not trying to get the half-breed pregnant—yet.

They play together often, whenever they get the chance. Lotor has made the experience so good for Keith that he can’t help but crave the older man. He's gotten increasingly comfortable with Lotor, allowing himself to turn his brain off when they're together. Allows himself to pretty, brainless toy he secretly wants to be.

One night, while in the throws of ecstasy, Keith cries out “ _Ung, yes, please Daddy—!_ ”

He’s deeply embarrassed about it as soon as he recovers from his orgasm, but Lotor makes sure to reassure him and tell him that he loved hearing that, and hopes that he’ll use it whenever he’s comfortable.

It turns out, Keith is comfortable quite often these days. Keith basically wants to be on his Daddy's cock at all hours of the day, and resents his duties as a Blade and a Paladin as a result. It's hard for him to keep his hands to himself when they're in shared spaces, not wanting to wait until they're alone.  


Which brings them here, in the common area after hours. Keith pulling off of Lotor’s cock with a wet pop and a giggle. Lotor is still wearing his pajama pants, but Keith has stripped to only a pair of panties. They’re on the couch in the main lounge area of the Castleship, unwilling to retire to their bedroom just yet. The boy climbs into Lotor’s lap and humps his fabric-covered pussy against his wet cock, and Lotor cups his neck and leans down to give him some sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

Keith hums and whines as they grind, and his lover hears his pleas and reaches down to pull his panties aside to reveal his sopping wet folds. He teases a finger through the wetness for a moment before the boy’s cries get even more needy. He lines up his cock with one hand and eases the little one down with a strong grip on his hip.

Keith sighs in relief as he’s filled, the sensation he craves more than anything else. He understands that’s all he’s good for, now, to be stuffed full of cock, too ditzy to think about anything else, knowing he's safe in Lotor's hands. He guides the boy’s hips as Keith attempts to bounce himself clumsily on his fat cock, shushing and cooing at him as he cries. Telling him that he’s doing so good, that he’s so pretty.

It’s then that he notices a movement in the corner of his eye. He glances over and sees Lance, peering at them from around the corner. Keith can’t see him, he’s just barely facing away from that part of the room and is too dumb on cock to notice anyway. But Lotor holds eye contact with their audience, smiles when the boy doesn’t run away.

Well, someone ought to know just how far Keith has come.

“Keith, darling.” Lotor says softly, his voice nearly drowned out by the sound of slapping skin and Keith’s desperate panting.

“Mm?”

“Who do you belong to?”

Lotor hopes that Lance can see the dopey smile on Keith’s face at the question.

“I belong to you, of course.” The boy’s head is tilted to the side as he looks lovingly at Lotor. He slows his movements into a steady grind.

Lotor runs his big hands along Keith’s thighs and hips, wrapping them entirely around his trim little waist. “And who am I?”

“Ngh — You’re my Daddy.” Keith says it like it’s obvious, because it is.

“Good, baby. One more.” He doesn’t look away from Lance the entire time he speaks. “What are you?”

“Ungh—I’m your fucktoy, Daddy.” The boy’s pace speeds up, ass slapping against Lotor’s thighs, tits bouncing as he fucks himself on his Daddy’s cock like he’s dying for it.

Lotor keeps one hand on Keith’s hip and brings another up to kneed one of his soft breasts. “That right, baby. You’re just Daddy’s little cockwarmer.”

Keith moans at that.

“Does that feel good, sweetling? Does my fucksleeve like being stuffed so full?”

Keith’s face is pinched as he nods.

“That’s my good boy. You deserve a reward. Where do you want Daddy’s cum, darling?”

“In—inside me! Please cum inside me!”

Lotor raises a surprised eyebrow at that. “Do you, now? You want me to get you pregnant?” He glances back at Lance, who is still watching, mortified.

“Yes! Yes, wanna have Daddy’s babies, wanna be so full—”

Lotor laughs and grips tighter on Keith’s hips, using him like the living cocksleeve he is, lifting him up and down his cock like he weighs nothing. “Whatever my little darling wants.”

A few more thrusts and Lotor is unloading inside his baby boy, grunting with every pump of gooey cum that fills up his treasured Keith. The boy squeals at the sensation of hot cum rushing into him and squirts himself, soaking Lotor’s pants underneath him.

The Emperor cradles Keith against his chest as the boy calms down, watches as Lance finally comes back to himself and scurries away. Lotor smiles, he’s glad that he was witness to the conception of his child, it was a beautiful moment that deserved an audience.

A shame, though, that Keith will have to step down as leader of Voltron in order to care for Lotor’s children. But some sacrifices need to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, lance :( i love you i just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone


End file.
